


Inside Out

by bonesmctightass



Series: The Venom AU [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Men Crying, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Teasing, Teeth, Tentacles, Tongues, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Collection of drabbles and ficlets outside of the main timeline.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: The Venom AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Leonard cries during sex.

It was almost too much to handle. Spock had put Leonard on his back this time, said it was his favorite way to have him. So he could see everything. Leonard couldn't take it, couldn't keep his eyes open. He was so full of Spock's cock he was reasonably sure it would split him in half. But he could take that just fine. Spock taught him how. Spent hours opening him up just right til he begged and cried for whatever Spock was willing to give him.

What he couldn't stand was the way Spock was looking at him. Like Leonard had just personally hung the moon, just for him. Like he was the only human alive on the whole goddamn planet. Like he could stay right in that spot, buried in the heat of Leonard's body for the rest of his life. It devastated him. God, he wanted to be worthy of that look. Wanted to give it back in spades. But he wasn't brave enough, not yet. 

Another limb Leonard had lost track of came around his wrist and gently coaxed his forearm away from his eyes for what was surely the millionth time that night. Spock stopped moving. Just settled heavy inside him. On top of him. Waiting. 

**Let me see you. Let me look at your pretty eyes. **

He'd do just about anything Spock asked. He couldn't very well deny him this simple request. So he tried again. Opened up and looked at the body leaning over him, at the white opal staring back. Leonard's body lit up, full of fire just from that paralyzing gaze. With trembling hands he reached for Spock's shoulders, absolutely helplessly overwhelmed with feelings he never learned what to do with. 

**My sweet, perfect Leonard. You are crying again.**

Leonard cried almost every time they had sex. And every single time it was like a release, like letting go of something terrible, like dropping a weight much too big for him to ever carry alone without his spine breaking into bits. And he'd come apart at the seams and shatter like glass and Spock would put all of his little pieces back together again and fill the holes left behind. And all it took was that one look. 

"Don't stop." He begged, sure he'd die if Spock didn't start moving again, if he didn't feel Spock consuming every part of him. "I can take it, I can— _Don't_, don't stop." 

Leonard realized too late that he closed his eyes again. But even so he could  _ feel _ Spock smile at him. One of those big hands slid up his chest to cup his cheek, give him something to sob into. The rhythm started again. Just the gentlest of movements. Slow pushes and pulls, just to make sure Leonard could feel the drag of Spock's cock inside him. His body was a mess of sweat and tears and Leonard shook with the effort it took to hold himself together

**I've got you, Leonard. It's _alright_. Let me take care of you.**

And he did. Fell right apart in Spock's hands and all the while Spock curled around his body and held him together. And when they were done, heavy and sated and wrapped up in each other in the dark Leonard whispered almost too quiet to hear.

" _ Thank you _ ."


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooktober, baby.

Back when Leonard was in the business of saving lives, he used to really enjoy Halloween. People got so  _ stupid _ . Especially when they scared each other. It was any surgeon's dream. Nowadays, though, he didn't really celebrate much of anything.  _ Certainly _ not this shitshow of a holiday. Supervised visitations didn’t allow for trick-or-treating, after all. 

Of course, things changed now that Spock was here. He wanted to participate in everything in the spirit of understanding human customs and traditions. Leonard wasn’t even surprise when Spock suggested they pull up a horror flick to watch in the dark. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try to back out of it. 

“Do we really have to do this?” Leonard groaned from his spot on the couch. Spock was somewhere in the kitchen making popcorn in the microwave. The tentacles connecting their bodies were webbed out along the floor. It sort of reminded Leonard of when he used to go to haunted houses as a teenager, with their fake warped wood and spider webs. 

Getting spooked was sort of fun once in a while, but Leonard was so far beyond getting scared by a movie that he didn’t even see the point. Pulling Spock out of the garbage disposal at two in the morning?  _ That _ was scary. Almost being eaten by an enemy symbiote? Also scary. Insidious? Decidedly  _ not _ scary, all things considered. 

**I wish to participate in the festivities of the holiday. You informed me that that entailed watching objectively scary movies in the dark before the sleeping hours. **

Leonard could see that this was, in fact, going to happen whether he liked it or not. He was pretty skeptical on how this would turn out, given Spock's track record with costumes and special effects. At least they'd be spending some quality time together and doing something other than working for once. 

When they were finally situated Leonard was leaning against Spock's chest with the bowl of popcorn on his lap. Spock had his arms around Leonard's waist and his chin on Leonard's shoulder. It felt… nice.

**I find the soundtrack to be overly theatrical.** Spock said as the title flashed red over the black screen. 

"That's kind of the point," Leonard replied through a mouthful of popcorn. 

**These are the longest opening credits I have ever seen. I have seen ** ** _a lot_ ** ** of movies, Leonard. **

"Are you gonna complain the whole time or what?"

A few minutes of silence passed until Spock couldn't help himself anymore. Leonard could feel Spock's delight as he noticed the mother and child had bananas and monkeys on their clothes.  **They are wearing matching pajamas. We should do that.**

"You don't even  _ wear _ clothes," Leonard laughed. 

Another several minutes passed. They watched as the characters in the movie reacted to a knock on the door that came from no one, and the silhouette of the man in the baby's nursery.  **If there was an intruder in our home I would eat them.**

"I know you would." Leonard reached up and patted Spock's head fondly. "And that's why I never have to worry about it."

Leonard had never actually  _ seen _ this movie before. He soon found himself engrossed in the story. Apparently Spock was too, given that he no longer had a comment for every frame. He sort of wished he'd left a light on. The silence between scenes was actually unsettling. 

As the movie went on Spock was holding him tighter and tighter until it was actually bordering uncomfortable. And then the red faced demon appeared suddenly without warning and Leonard yelled, not because he was scared, but because Spock was actually  _ hurting him _ . 

"Spock," he gasped, pushing at the arms squeezing his waist, "you're crushing me. Please let go." 

Startled, Spock released his grip.  **I am sorry, Leonard. **

"It's fine, just… I don't know, hold this instead if you're scared." Leonard swapped the bowl of popcorn for one of the couch pillows. "You could seriously break my spine you know." 

Spock didn't reply but he did grab onto the cushion with both hands, grateful. Leonard was too nervous to hold Spock's hand, fearful that he might break it, so he settled for holding onto Spock's forearm instead. If he was honest, Leonard was a lot more freaked out than he thought he'd be. When the paranormal investigator started doing her stuff and he knew the haunting was about to come to a head. 

They made it almost to the end of the movie until it was revealed that the old woman possessed the dad. Just as she appeared and rushed the camera Spock jolted and liquified into Leonard's body so fast that he actually felt nauseous. 

"It's okay, Spock, it's just a movie. We made it all the way through. Now we can do something else."

**I want to watch the Food Network. **

"If I put it on are you gonna come back out?"

**No. I can see fine from here. **

"Spock, come on." Leonard knew he was being a giant baby, but this was  _ Spock's _ idea in the first place and he'd damn well have to make it better. "Don't leave me by myself. I'm freaked out too!" 

Reluctantly Spock reemerged, painfully slow until he was manifested just up to his neck.  **There. I am out. Change the channel, please. **

Leonard turned the movie off but didn't make any move to change the channel. This definitely wasn't good enough for him. The lights were still out and he couldn't reach the switch from the couch. "Oh no. First come  _ all _ the way out."

**What's in it for me?**

"I'll buy the next season of Bake Off on demand." Leonard offered. He watched Spock's eyes narrow suspiciously, like he thought Leonard would change his mind. Then he pulled himself out fully and sat beside Leonard with his arms crossed. 

**Deal. **

  
  



	3. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask the Boys Q: Have the boys ever really fought???

“I don’t know, have we?” Leonard tried to think back on the highs and lows of their relationship.

They’d had arguments, sure. But nothing explosive. They never yelled at each other, not really. And even when they did have disagreements they always made sure to make up. Leonard’s ma always told him to never go to bed angry.

**I suppose that depends. Did the incident with the patron at the bar last weekend count as a fight?**

Leonard couldn’t help but grimace at the memory. He’d had a bit of money left over from his last paycheck. All he wanted to do was get a stupid fancy overly priced cocktail. He didn’t even _see_ the guy ogling him from across the bar. Spock was like a shark with the scent of blood. Except his teeth were a lot bigger and just as scary as the rest of him.

“No,” Leonard sighed begrudgingly. “I wasn’t exactly mad at _you_.”

**Is it not typical of humans to call their significant others names when angry?**

“Okay fine, I was mad at you!” He agreed. “But you’re being deliberately obtuse. You know damn well why I was mad.”

It wasn’t exactly Spock’s fault, if he were being entirely honest. Leonard did turn the guy down when he approached. It was everything that happened after _that_ that was the problem. Things spiraled out if control pretty quickly, but it wasn’t like Leonard had never taken a punch before. Spock really needed to learn self control. They hadn’t gotten caught but they damn well could have.

**Because I am not supposed to eat the locals.** He replied quietly.

“No. You’re not supposed to eat the locals. And what did we learn from that experience?”

It felt like Spock was having a hell of a sulk somewhere in his gut. Everything felt all constricted and squirmy. Leonard instinctively rubbed his belly.

**That I should not eat so fast.**

Leonard scoffed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”


	4. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what does Leonard think of Spock's shark teeth?

It depends on when you're asking him.

Leonard has a lot of feelings about those teeth. When he first met he was terrified of them. He thought Spock was going to eat him. And he could have. Leonard would have been defenseless against that deadly maw. For a long time after that just the sight of them made him flinch.

Sometimes he finds them endearing. Spock wasn't very well versed in the intricacies of self grooming because he'd never had to do it before. On Vulcan he was largely amorphous. Now that he had melded with Leonard he was slowly learning about the inconveniences of a physical body. When they shared meals or cooked together he'd often get things stuck in his teeth. Leonard had spent many a night on the bathroom floor trying to floss out fruit seeds and popcorn kernels while Spock whined pitifully in discomfort.

Other times, especially these days, Leonard thinks they're sexy. Spock is careful to keeps his teeth tucked away when they play, but if Leonard begs enough he's allowed to have them. They make the most amazing imprints on his skin when Spock sees fit to mark him. Spock strategically uses them on Leonard's most sensitive places. The inside of his thighs, the curve of his neck, the well of his hip. Just a glimpse of them is enough to set his blood on fire.

Mostly though, Leonard just loves them. He doesn't get much more than a quick peek at them on their typical day to day. Except when Spock smiles. Really smiles. Usually at something Leonard says or does which would be completely arbitrary and trivial to anybody else. And when he sees it, Leonard feels so full of adoration he thinks he might burst with it.

  
  



	5. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a work break.

Having a little internal voice helping with decision making and generating interesting ideas is kind of amazing most of the time. Until suddenly it isn’t. Like when it gets petulant, naggy, and just generally unpleasant. It’s time like those when Leonard wished his cranial command center was a lot less _vocal_.

“Will you shut up for five minutes?” He snapped irritably. “I keep typing what you’re saying! I’ll never finish this article if you don’t let me think!”

**I would not need to be so incessant if you would listen to me the first time, Leonard.**

Leonard grumbled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This stupid argument had been going on for the better part of an hour and it was really starting to grate on his nerves. “I already told you I don’t get paid until Wednesday. It’s your own fault the cable was shut off anyway! How many times have I told you we have to _pay_ for those on demand Bake Off episodes?”

**Jim has a television. Jim likes us. He would let us use the cable.**

“We’re not going over there to mooch off Jim’s cable! That’s rude.” Leonard closed the lid to his laptop, resigning himself to the fact that he was not going to be able to finish his work until his needy parasitic freeloader got to watch his show.

**I am a living organism, Leonard. I am in need of mental stimulation just as you are. We have been sitting in this chair for six hours.**

Shit. He did it again. Had it really been that long? Leonard looked at his phone and was startled by the realization that it was approaching five o'clock in the afternoon_. _A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart. Spock _had_ been mostly quiet while Leonard did his writing. Maybe that’s why he’d lost track of time so easily.

No, that was a lie. This was how it always happened. No sense in trying to make himself feel better about it. He’d sit at his desk and work the day away, ignoring Spock’s needs in the process as well as his own. The only difference was today the Vulcan was without his usual means of entertainment.

**Please, Leonard. I require a respite from the work time.**

God, he sounded so _desperate_. Leonard was a monster. “Alright.” He conceded, the weight of his unsavory mood slumping his shoulders. “Okay. You’re right.” McCoy patted his knee and Spock formed a portion of his mass from his left thigh. “I’ve been meaning to pay Jim a visit anyhow.”

That was another lie. He would’ve kept on going if Spock hadn’t so thoroughly distracted him. That made the sick feeling in Leonard’s stomach kick up another notch.

Spock nudged his forehead against Leonard’s hand appreciatively. **And we will have the evening meal?**

It was too early for dinner but that didn’t matter. Leonard couldn’t deny his well behaved Vulcan a chance to flex his cooking skills any more than he could deny Spock anything else right then.

“I guess we’ll have to see what Jim’s got in his fridge,” he agreed. “Lord knows we don’t have anything in _ours_.”

This had to stop. Their developing relationship had always taken the back burner when Leonard’s work was concerned, which was _exactly_ how he’d gotten divorced in the first place. How his life went to shit. It was happening all over again. Just the _thought_ of Spock leaving crippled him like nothing else could. It chilled him right down to his bones.

**I would not leave you, Leonard.**

_Jocelyn said that too_.

“Not really the best host. Wouldn’t blame you if you did.” He said it nonchalantly. Even playing at calm made his lungs constrict. He should really stop trying to pull one over on the Vulcan. It wasn’t like lying had ever worked for him in the past. Spock knew the naked truth, all of his rawest emotions and selfish thoughts. If Leonard were the alien and Spock the human hotel, he would’ve left. And that was terrifying.

The pulling sensation came to a head as Spock lifted his mass fully out of Leonard’s body. He settled himself in Leonard’s lap and fixed him with a level stare. Leonard swallowed thickly and stared up into those unblinking eyes.

**You think too much.**

_Yeah_.

**Allow me to quiet your mind.**

_Please_. Leonard could beat himself up all night. Has before. He’d do it again if Spock didn’t do something. Spock would take care of him. Spock always took care of him.

**Put your arms around me.**

Leonard did without hesitation. Lifted right up and draped his arms loosely around Spock’s shoulders. He’d do just about anything Spock told him to do right now.

**There is time to eat and be social later.**

Leonard nodded absently, mouth dry. He knew perfectly well what that meant. Spock was hulking like this, filling his vision and his lap and his arms. The second that train of thought rolled around in his skull Spock pushed his clawed hands up under Leonard’s shirt and gripped his waist possessively.

** _I am going to fill you everywhere else._ **

It doesn’t matter that he expected the kiss. It’s the tongue that Leonard can never adequately prepare for. Unreasonably massive and dextrous, just like the rest of Spock. And when it’s in his mouth it’s damn near impossible to focus anything else. That’s exactly what Spock wanted. Everything else melted away. That wicked tongue filled the cavern of his mouth and licked down his throat and all Leonard could do was grunt helplessly and take it. Fuck, it felt _good_. Exactly what he needed to turn his traitorous brain off and just the stimulating break that Spock was looking for.

Leonard, already high on endorphins, slumped back in his desk chair and settled in for the ride.


	6. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship is a give and take

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head and don't you even think about it!" Leonard hissed under his breath. The second they walked into the cafe Leonard could  _ feel _ Spock's eyes lock onto the pastry display. For an alien that claimed superiority over the human race, Spock was insanely weak for sweets. 

**I believe I have earned a treat. I work very hard to keep our body healthy. **

That definitely wasn't  _ not _ true. The problem here was that Spock had very little self restraint when it came to certain things, and hand-made pastries were pretty high on that list. Leonard still couldn't look at a macaron without getting queasy. More importantly, Spock still had  _ zero _ grasp on asking for something versus demanding it. This was as good a time as any to work on said skill.

"We're not here to buy out their stock, we're here to  _ work _ ." Leonard picked a corner table and resolutely sat himself down without another word. 

This was their compromise. Spock would choose a public area with free WiFi for Leonard to do his dayjob and once it got too dark or too crowded to get anything done, they'd go home. This way Leonard would be forced to reduce his productivity to more humane hours and Spock wouldn't die of boredom and neglect. 

**You said it was important to support the local businesses. Do you not support this establishment?**

This was definitely a trap and it didn't take a sweaty, exhausted ex-surgeon to figure that one out. Crafty-ass hobgoblin. "If you keep nagging me I won't let you pick spots to work at anymore." Leonard pulled the laptop out of his backpack and prepared to set up shop for the next several hours. 

**You and I both know that is an empty threat.**

"You sure you want to test that theory?" Leonard quipped **. **

**The sign says you must buy something to utilize the facilities. **

That gave him pause. Leonard looked up at the register and, sure enough, there it was. A sign which said the bathroom was for paying customers only. A sudden sense of dread settled over him as he stared at it. He swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes. 

"You wouldn't dare." 

Except that Spock  _ would _ and  _ was _ and the insistent pressure suddenly closing in around Leonard's bladder made him increasingly and painfully aware that he was definitely not as in control of the situation as he thought he was. But he was, in fact, notoriously stubborn. Leonard set his jaw and started in on his work in spite of Spock being an absolute menace. 

This lasted for much longer than was strictly necessary. And, realizing that this was getting him absolutely nowhere and Leonard was absolutely  _ not _ going to relent, Spock apparently decided to try a different tactic much to Leonard's delight.

** _Please_ ** ** buy me a pastry. **

"Oh, so you  _ do _ have manners." Even with the Bluetooth earpiece people still looked at him funny when he talked to himself. Leonard was well beyond the point of giving a shit about any of them. 

**I do not understand the point of human pleasantries but this seems like a very convoluted way to teach me. **

"Well, Spock, you can't always get what you want. And annoying me definitely won't get you any closer to that bearclaw you're drooling over." 

**I do not drool.** Spock hissed defensively. 

"Yeah, you do. All the time. All over me." Leonard replied dryly and continued typing away on his keyboard. 

**That is ** ** _different_ ** ** and you like it very much when I do that. **

Leonard's face flamed and he ducked his head in embarrassment. That was a button he could tell Spock wasn't even trying to push and now that he'd elicited such a reaction he feared more of the same. "Jesus, I'll get you your damn pastry if you'll shut up for the next six hours." 

A quick trip to the register and by far the  _ stupidest _ use of ten dollars later, they were once again seated at the table in the corner. Spock was absolutely trilling with delight. 

"Okay," Leonard prompted, "now what are you supposed to say?"

**Thank you, Leonard.**


	7. Frightfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spock does something that scares Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give this chapter a skip if you scare easy.

It was way too hot for a night in October. Leonard had woken from a fitful sleep drenched in sweat  _ again _ . Kicking off the sheets, he sat up and rubbed at his face while his left hand made a blind grab for the water glass on the nightstand. As the fog in his mind cleared up just enough for the cogs in his brain to make half a turn, Leonard realized two very alarming things. 

Firstly, Spock wasn't next to him. Or on top of him, which is where he'd left Spock the night before. He couldn't really feel Spock either. There wasn't any shifting around in his organs or that swirling sense of ever present alternate awareness. 

Second, it was dead silent in the apartment. If Leonard had woken up at odd hours of the night he would always,  _ always _ , hear Spock doing something or other. Usually watching TV, or at least reading something on the laptop. 

_ Jesus fuck he's finally left me _ . Leonard bolted out of bed and was about to start roaming the streets in search of his alien, ready to grovel on his knees for a second chance. Except when he stepped away from the bed his eyes adjusted just enough to spot a shape in the darkness. 

It was large.  _ Very _ large. Easily twice Leonard's height, stretching up the seam of the room towards the ceiling. It couldn't be Spock. It wasn't looking his way. Just sitting there in the corner of the room, undulating quietly against the walls. 

With his heart pounding in his chest, Leonard edged back towards the bed. The thing caught his movement and solidified, turning towards Leonard. There were rows of teeth jutting up out of its body, twisting their way through the skin and moving upwards to form a smile on its face. 

Leonard shrieked in terror and stumbled backward into his nightstand. The glass toppled and shattered on the floor sending shards of razor sharp glass over the warped wood. 

The mass dropped into a heap and slid across the floor, reaching for Leonard. He closed his eyes, couldn't think of anything else to do. Just squeezed them shut so tight spots danced behind his eyelids. 

** _Leonard._ **

Something soft touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. Spock was there, hunched over on the floor in front of him and touching his cheeks where tears tracked worried lines. 

**Don't be frightened, Leonard. It is just me. **

Leonard sagged in relief, swaying right into the arms open and waiting to catch him. He didn't know what to say. There were a multitude of thoughts running through his mind but he couldn't settle on one to verbalize. 

**I did not want to wake you.** Spock said, squeezing around Leonard's body like a weighted blanket. ** I was damaged in the fight last night. I required a rewiring of synapses. Leonard, I did not mean to scare you.**

"You can't just—" Leonard was fried. He didn't know what terrified him more. The realization that Spock might have fucked off without him or being reasonably sure he was about to die. "You can't detach from me like that." He said, deciding on the former. 

**I am right here.** Spock soothed, rubbed down Leonard's back and into his hair and up his neck. ** I am here. ** Spock kept whispering to him and touching him gently until the tension finally melted away.  **You are bleeding.**

Leonard lifted his hand to check. In his panic he'd shoved his palm into the splinters of glass on the floor. He looked to Spock helplessly, wanting to hide it away but desperate for Spock to fix him at the same time. 

**Let me.** Spock took his hand knit the skin back together. And when he was done he held it so tight that Leonard couldn't possibly doubt their connection.  **I will clean the mess in the morning. You need sleep now, Leonard. **

It wasn't fair. Spock was still injured. He was being selfish and desperate and so very _weak_. But Spock was having none of that. Leonard pitched forward when Spock abruptly stood and clutched his shoulders as Spock laid him back down onto the bed. 

**I will go back inside and rest there. I will be better in the morning. ** Then he sank into Leonard's skin and settled in his bones.

He shouldn't ask. He shouldn't. 

"Will you… hold my hand or something so I know you're still here?" 

Spock quietly obliged, offering a hand for Leonard to hold in the darkness. He took it and closed his eyes, and everything felt right again. 


	8. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more.

It was so goddamn sweltering in the room. Leonard was sweating, straining with the effort it took to hold himself still. Not that it mattered. Spock had him trussed up, effectively immobilizing him with thick black tentacles wrapped around his thighs and spiraling up his arms to keep them above his head. Even with his skin slick as it was, Spock wouldn't budge. 

"I can't… I can't do any more. Spock—"

He couldn't really tell but he thought he might have been crying. Or maybe the sweat from his forehead had gotten into his eyes. It was too hard to tell the difference. 

**You ** ** _can_ ** **, Leonard. You are doing so well.**

Leonard had come twice already. The hand slowly working his cock and the two pinching and pulling on his nipples were steadily driving him to a third. He couldn't even focus on what Spock's tongue was doing. Overstimulation blurred the line between pleasure and pain so much that it bordered on unbearable. Spock was playing around in his brain to keep him hard, pushing him towards limits he didn't even know he fucking had. It was absolutely  _ exhilarating _ . 

**One more, Leonard. Just one more. You are almost there. **

God, he wanted to make Spock proud of him. He was trying so hard to be still, not to flinch too hard or shy away from those teasing hands. Spock was all over him, touching him everywhere. He definitely was crying now.

"Please, Spock, please!" 

He didn't know what he was begging for. Everything to stop or permission to come again or even more than what he was getting. Spock, who had been curved around his back since they started, kept whispering encouragements into his ear. 

**Hush now, Leonard. I will get you there. I know just what you need. **

Suddenly a new tentacle emerged and worked its way into Leonard's panting mouth. He felt relief at being given something to focus his attentions on. If Spock wanted him to suck then he would do it with enthusiasm. 

**You feel so ** ** _good_ ** **. Feed me one more, Leonard. Let me taste you one more time. **

His third orgasm crashed into him so thoroughly and unexpectedly that Leonard's vision blurred. If Spock hadn't been in his mouth he probably would have screamed. When the last of the tremors raced down his spine Spock released him from his bonds. Leonard stared at the ceiling, feeling boneless as he tried to catch his breath. 

Spock eagerly swiped his tongue through Leonard's come, feeling mighty satisfied as he went. Leonard pushed Spock's head away from his spent cock, unable to cope with the sensation at the moment. 

"You're insatiable," he laughed tiredly. Spock agreed.

Leonard felt himself being rolled over onto his side, Spock's weight pressed into his back as he settled in for a cuddle. The bond between them, sentient and ever growing, felt thoroughly satisfied at that moment. 

Several long moments passed before Leonard spoke quietly into the darkness, "Do you think I could do one more…?"


	9. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a prompt for the Venom AU: Spock feels bad for a cat and sneaks it into his and Bones' apartment, and Bones catches Spock trying to feed it sneakily.

“What ah… What’ve you got there, big guy?”

It was obvious what he had. Definitely a cat. Most definitely the same cat that skulked around at night between the buildings and begged for food from the first floor tenants. What Leonard couldn’t work out was how it got up to the fourth floor.

Alright, so he maybe could’ve made an educated guess.

**A bowl of chips** Spock hedged, hiding the animal with his considerable bulk and extended his arm to show Leonard. 

“That’s… not what I meant.”

**I do not know what you mean. **

“_Spock_.” Leonard chided, exasperated. “The old lady will actually murder us if she finds out there’s a cat in here, you know that. We’re not allowed to have pets. I’m barely allowed to have _you._”

Spock frowned so severely that it might have actually been a pout if his shark teeth hadn’t gotten in the way. It was stupidly adorable even despite that. If he wasn’t so confused about how Spock had managed to get a _live ass animal _into his apartment without him noticing, he might’ve actually been impressed. 

Apparently Spock decided his next course of action would be to appeal to Leonard’s boundless humility, because he reached around the picked up the kitten in his large hand. It curled up there in his palm and settled in for a nap. It was almost as black as Spock was. 

**Look, Leonard. He is so fragile. He will die if I put him back outside. **

For a long while, all Leonard could do was stare. He looked between Spock’s heartbroken expression and the defenseless cat taking shelter in his hand. Was it worth fighting a battle he was probably going to lose? Probably not.

“Alright, _alright_,” Leonard groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Spock preened with delight and bumped his forehead against Leonard’s in gratitude.

“Well, come on, then.” Leonard grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and slung it over his shoulders. “You’re not feeding him corn chips. Get in me so we can go to the store and get some kibble or something.”

Spock put the cat down on the rug in a patch of sunlight streaming in from the windows. **Coming, Leonard. **


	10. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got the stomach flu so I wrote this.

This was bound to happen at some point. Too much time in crowded coffee shops, crammed on the city bus. Leonard had gotten the flu. His body ached, he couldn't sleep. There wasn't a thermometer in the house but he had the chills bad enough to know he had a fever. Every time Spock covered him with blankets he'd sweat through them. Spock tried to bring him medicine, crackers, ginger ale. But he couldn't keep any of it down.

**Leonard, you must drink something. You have lost too many fluids. And you have not eaten in two days. **

Poor Spock. The symbiote was absolutely beside himself. A need to comfort and fix and make it better but no idea  _ how _ . He was hovering again, holding a glass of water in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Just the thought of putting anything in his stomach was enough to make him nauseous. 

"No can do," Leonard replied weakly, pushing him away. "I will definitely puke if I eat that." 

**A sip of water, then.** Spock pleaded helplessly. 

It was too difficult to move on his own. He allowed Spock to cradle his head, maneuver him enough to fill his mouth with a trickle of water. But even that was too much. Leonard had to spit it out when the sick feeling flared up again. 

"I—I can't." Spock frowned even more severely. He set down the glass and plate on the coffee table and hovered over Leonard. He looked so upset and  _ lost _ . It hurt Leonard worse than the virus. "Spock." 

**What do you need, Leonard? What can I do for you?**

God, he had such a need to please it was actually devastating. Leonard fixed Spock with a pleading look, trying to make him understand. "I need  _ you _ ."

Understanding flickered across Spock's face followed quickly by relief. He got up onto the couch and curved around Leonard's body, filling in all the spaces between them and the cushions. Worked his arm under Leonard's neck and settled the other over his chest. Spock didn't exude any body heat but the weight of him there was perfect. 

**Is this better, Leonard? **

Finally. For the first time in too long Leonard finally felt like he could  _ relax _ . Close his eyes and slip into sleep. Spock was a comforting presence, overpowering the ache in his bones and twisting in his stomach just by being there. 

"Much better."


	11. Sorry (Not Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the past

**Leonard, are you afraid of me?**

"You're in my head," Leonard replied as he turned a page in the magazine he was trying to read. "You tell me."

It wasn't the first time Spock had asked him that question. He supposed he really hadn't given it a definitive answer but he didn't want to talk about it. Couldn't think too hard about it. It was bad enough that Spock was like a lead weight at the bottom of his stomach. Leonard was painfully aware of his presence at all times. But it was better than the alternative.

**I want to come out.**

They had rules. Of course they did. They had to. The transition from _him_ to _them_ was traumatic, to say the least. Spock had to stay inside if Leonard was going to be able to maintain any semblance of normalcy. He wasn't allowed to manifest without permission, lest Leonard physically crumble under the weight of his new reality.

"Why?" He hesitated.

**I want to look at you.**

Leonard didn't really know what to say to that. The stunned silence wasn't a _no_ so Spock apparently saw that as permission enough to emerge. It felt like something was tugging on all of his organs simultaneously. The feeling wasn't exactly pleasant. Sometimes it made Leonard nauseous.

The black liquid mass pulled together to form a face. Leonard flinched instinctively at the sight of those teeth. He stopped trying to read. The magazine slipped out of his hands and flopped onto the floor. As usual, Spock didn't move. He just sort of hovered there. Staring unblinkingly at Leonard.

"What the hell are you trying to see?" Leonard flustered.

** _You._ **

"I don't… know what that means."

He knew perfectly well they had to work together in order to achieve the symbiosis Spock so carefully explained to him that first night. Leonard wasn't trying to push Spock away, but he wasn't trying to bring them together either.

That awful pulling sensation returned full force as Spock manifested more of himself in the space between the couch and the coffee table. Leonard swallowed thickly as he watched, gaze tripping over the points where their bodies were connected. It wasn't natural but it was happening and this was his life now and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

When Spock reached out a hand to touch Leonard's cheek it was almost the end of him, right then and there. It was the first time since _the first time_ that Spock had touched him and it was almost more than he could handle in that moment. Leonard squeezed his eyes shut and sat perfectly still, barely breathing. 

**I would never hurt you, Leonard.**

Then they were more than just touching. Spock had wrapped an alarming number of arms around him that Leonard didn't have the mental capacity to count. The pressure of Spock's hold was steady and… oddly comforting. Was it strange that he liked it? Was it wrong? He would think on it later. Leonard allowed himself to relax into it. Just a bit. For a moment.

**I am sorry for what I've done to you.**

And then everything became quiet. And still. Very still. Leonard didn't know how long they sat there like that. Holding and being held. He sagged incrementally with each drifting second. It felt like something clicked into place, somehow, with the passing of time. Leonard felt a little less uncertain. A little more stable. And maybe just a little at peace.

"I'm not."


	12. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spock won't let leonard visit jim anymore without at least 2 visible hickies

Darkness was rapidly closing in around their apartment. They'd lost track of time again. The wine was still sitting next to the container of food approaching room temperature on the kitchen counter. Leonard's coat was folded over the back of the couch. He should be wearing it. Should be wearing the dress shirt currently abandoned on the floor, too. 

"We're gonna be late again," Leonard mumbled when Spock finally let him breathe. They should have left for Jim's by now. It was his turn to host Sunday dinner. All they had to do was show up. Except they couldn't just _ leave _. That would be too easy. Spock hummed noncommittally and slid his mouth over Leonard's jaw. 

**Jim will not mind. **

That was probably true. They could take another few minutes tangled up in each other. Doing this was always a little dangerous. Spock had quietly complained one night that no one could know that they were together. That it would never be safe to come out in public. He pleaded with Leonard to let him leave marks so people would know, would see that he was taken. That was perfectly reasonable, Leonard thought. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was _ stopping _. Sometimes Spock would take what he wanted and simply be content with the hickeys left behind. Other times he wouldn't settle until he got at least one orgasm out of Leonard in the process. This was shaping up to be one of those times.

Spock had already sucked kisses into Leonard's jaw. And his neck. And down his chest. He was trying mightily to cop a feel, keep Leonard in bed for a long as he possibly could until they absolutely _ had _to leave, until Leonard had gotten wise and covered his crotch.

**Move your hands**.

"Why don't you move _ your _ hands?" Leonard hissed, trying to deter Spock from sliding down the back of his pants since he couldn't get to the front. "My pants are staying _ on _and we're leaving in five minutes. So you'd best have your fun now because I'm walking out of here whether you like it or not."

Spock made a sound that could have been a chuckle. **You assume I need more than that**.

This was a losing battle and they both knew it. Leonard stared up at Spock for a handful of seconds before sighing in defeat and raising his arms above his head. It was okay. They would be late and Leonard would apologize like he always did and they would get on with their night. Another few minutes would be okay. He could give Spock this. "Five minutes."

It was worth it to see Spock smile.** Yes, Leonard. **


End file.
